thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These are the warning screens of Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment, RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, Columbia TriStar Home Video/Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. 1978-1984; 1993 CTSP FBI Warning Screen 1a.jpg|Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment warning screen 1-1. CTSP FBI Warning Screen 1b.jpg|Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment warning screen 1-2. The details before the warning screen are "These films are sold for home use only. Any duplication, reproduction, public performance or commercial use is strictly prohibited." (especially all caps). The details have followed by the FBI warning screen, which looks similar to NTA Home Entertainment/Republic Pictures Home Video Warning Screen. The details (which say "These Films Are Sold For Home Use Only") and the FBI warning screen has also been used for GoodTimes Home Entertainment for the Columbia Pictures eras, but instead, the FBI Warning Screen starts first and the details (which say "These Films Are Sold For Home Use Only") comes second. As seen on VHS such as Gilda (1946, black and white version), Snow White and the Three Stooges (1961), Shamus (1973), Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1974), The Deep (1977), Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger (1977), California Suite (1978), Midnight Express (1978), Hot Stuff (1979), The Villain (1979), The Blue Lagoon (1980), Stir Crazy (1980), Union City (1980), Used Cars (1980), Rick Springfield: Platinum Videos (1984), The Three Stooges: A Plumbing We Will Go (1993; especially the black and white version) and others. 1982-2004 These warning screens are from Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (1982-1983), RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (1983-1991), Columbia TriStar Home Video (1991-2001) and Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment (2002-2005). 1982-1987 CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_2.jpg|RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video warning screen 1-1A The details have said "These films are sold for home use only. Any duplication, reproduction, public performance or commercial use is strictly prohibited" (in most lowecase letters). This was also used for Magic Window (children's version of RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video) and MusicVision. As seen on VHS, such as The Batty World of Baseball (1982), Dr. Strangelove (1964; B&W version), Absence of Malice (1981), Annie (1982), Tootsie (1982), Christine (1983), Krull (1983), The Natural (1984), Ghostbusters (1984), We are the World: The Video Event (1985), The Real Ghostbusters and others. 1982-1987 (Different Variant) CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_2.png|RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video warning screen 2-1A CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3a.png|RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video warning screen 2-1B Same as the 1982-87 detail, along with the FBI Warning Screen, but in prototype version. As seen on VHS, such as Funny Girl (1968), Easy Rider (1969), A Royal Pain in the A** (1984) and others. 1982-1984 CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3a.jpg|RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video warning screen 1-1B The details (which says "These films are sold for home use only") fade to the FBI Warning Screen (early variant), which has also been used for GoodTimes Home Entertainment for Columbia Pictures eras. As seen on VHS, such as The Batty World of Baseball (1982), Dr. Strangelove (1964; B&W version), Annie (1981/1982), Absence of Malice (1981), Tootsie (1982), Christine (1983) and others. 1984-2003 CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3c.jpg|RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video warning screen 1-1C CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3b.jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning Screen The details (which says "These films are sold for home use only") fade to the FBI Warning Screen (late variant) especially two versions of this FBI Warning Screen, which has also been used for Magic Window (children's version of RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video), SVS/Triumph, MusicVision, Interglobal Video, VidMark Entertainment (now Lions Gate Home Entertainment), DualStar Video, New Line Home Video/Entertainment (DualStar and New Line are both now owned and exclusively distributed by Warner Home Video) and Epic Home Video (for the early 1990s) As seen on VHS and selected DVDs, such as Ghostbusters (1984), St. Elmo's Fire (1985), We are the World: The Video Event (1985), Fright Night (1985), About Last Night... (1986), Stand By Me (1986), Critters (1986), La Bamba (1987), Leonard Part 6 (1987), The Seventh Sign (1988), Critters 2: The Main Course (1988), Willow (1988; from MGM), The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1989), Ghostbusters II (1989), Steel Magnolias (1989), One Man Out (1989), Awakenings (1990), Loose Cannons (1990), Pump Up the Volume (1990), The Gate II: Trespassers (1990), Flatliners (1990), My Girl (1991), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), Critters 3 (1991), Hangin' with the Homeboys (1991), City Slickers (1991), House Party 2 (1991), Suburban Commando (1991), Relentless 2: Dead On (1992), Candyman (1992), A Few Good Men (1992), Thunderheart (1992), Groundhog Day (1993), Lost in Yonkers (1993), Cliffhanger (1993), Sleepless in Seattle (1993), Geronimo: An American Legend (1993), Last Action Hero (1993), In the Line of Fire (1993), My Girl 2 (1994), Wolf (1994), First Knight (1995), Fly Away Home (1996), The Cable Guy (1996), The Craft (1996), Men in Black (1997), Godzilla (1998), The Mask of Zorro (1998), The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999), Arlington Road (1999), Baby Genuises (1999), Limbo (1999), The 6th Day (2000), Dogma (1999), Hollow Man (2000), Vertical Limit (2000), Joe Dirt (2001), Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001), Men in Black II (2002) and Spider Man (2002) and others. 2003-2005 CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3d.jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Warning Screen (2003-2005). The FBI warning screen is the same as the 1984 version but the FBI seal was colorized. As seen on VHS, such as Eight Crazy Nights (2002), XXX (2002), Anger Management (2003), Darkness Falls (2003), The Medallion (2003), National Security (2003), Secret Window (2004), Spider Man 2 (2004), Hellboy (2004), Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) and others. 1997-2005 CTSP_FBI_Warning_Screen_3e.jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Warning Screen (1997-2005). The FBI warning screen is the same but the text is different and the FBI seal is colorized. This was also used for Warner Home Video for DVDs. As seen on DVDs, mostly from the THH era, such as Fly Away Home (1996), The Cable Guy (1996), The Craft (1996), Men in Black (1997), Godzilla (1998), The Mask of Zorro (1998), The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999), Arlington Road (1999), Baby Genuises (1999), Limbo (1999), The 6th Day (2000), Dogma (1999), Hollow Man (2000), Vertical Limit (2000), Joe Dirt (2001), Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001), Men in Black II (2002) Spider Man (2002), Eight Crazy Nights (2002), XXX (2002), Anger Management (2003), Darkness Falls (2003), The Medallion (2003), National Security (2003), Secret Window (2004), Spider Man 2 (2004) and others. 2005-2012 CTSP_FBI_Anti-Piracy_Warning_Screen_1.jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screen (with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning seal). The FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen was from Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as 13 Going on 30 (2004), The Forgotten (2004), Are We There Yet? (2005), Boogeyman (2005), Zathura (2005), Talledega Nights: The Ballard of Ricky Bobby (2006), Monster House (2006), Open Season (2006), Are We Done Yet? (2007), Spider Man 3 (2007), Ghost Rider (2007), Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story (2007), Superbad (2007), Pineapple Express (2008), Step Brothers (2008), Hancock (2008), 2012: The Movie (2009), Salt (2010), Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer (2011), and others. 2012-Present CTSP_FBI_Anti_Piracy_Warning_Screen_2a.jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screen #1 (2012) CTSP_FBI_Anti_Piracy_Warning_Screen_2b.jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screen #2 (2012) This is the Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens. The first part was the details, which says "Piracy is not a victimless crime.", along with the "National Intelligence Property Rights Coordination Center" above the detail and the website below the detail. The second part was the warning screen detail along with FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal and US Homeland Security Investigations badge. This warning screen has also been used for Warner Home Video, Buena Vista/Walt Disney/Touchstone and Universal Studios Home Entertainment. As seen on DVD and Blue-Ray disc, such as The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Hotel Transylvania (2012), Men in Black 3 (2012) and others. International Warning Screens United Kingdom Early 1983 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S3).png Description to be added. Early 1983-1985 File:RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Warning_(1983)_(S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S3).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S4).png Description to be added. 1983-1988 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1984) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1984) (S2).png Warning: On a red background, we see the "Genuine first genration copy" notice from the first two warnings fading in. After a few moments it fades out and the warning text fades in. After a few moments it fades out and segues into the Red Spine warning. FX/SFX: The "Genuine first generation copy" notice and the warning text fading in and fading out, the transition to the Red Spine warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases from 1983 to 1988. Scare Factor: None. 1988-1989 File:RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Warning_(1986)_(S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1986) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1986) (S3).png Warning: On a marble background, white generic warning text scrolls up. At first the "Genuine first generation copy" notice scrolls up before the warning text does. FX/SFX: The "Genuine first generation copy" notice and the warning text scrolling up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases from 1988 to 1989. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1989-1992 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1987) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1987) (S2).png Warning: On a black background, white generic warning text scrolls up. FX/SFX: The warning text scrolling up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases. Scare Factor: None. 1992-2004 Warning: On a blue gradient background is yellow generic warning text (with "WARNING" above it) scrolling up. Variant: The font can change. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Columbia TriStar PAL tapes. Scare Factor: None. Australia 1980s-1992 Warning: On a black background, we see a yellow outline of a television set. Inside it is the red word "WARNING" and underneath said word is yellow text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found on RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases. Scare Factor: None. 1992-2004 Warning: On a black background, a red "WARNING" fades in at the top and white text scrolls up. In the middle of the text, there's "IT IS PROHIBITED TO" in red. After it finishes scrolling, "WARNING" fades out. FX/SFX: The fading of "WARNING" and the scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on Australian Columbia TriStar videocassettes. Scare Factor: None. Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:Sony Pictures Warning Screen Category:International Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens